


my wife

by soommetry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Failed Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, soonhoon just got real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soommetry/pseuds/soommetry
Summary: "Woozi is sexy, and I'm his husband." Kwon Soonyoung, 2017





	my wife

"Woozi is sexy, and I'm his husband." 

After that words left Soonyoung's mouth, Jihoon tried to stay composed. He was on the verge of smiling, but he cringed a little. 

He sees Soonyoung's silly smile, and the dancer held his arms open, saying to hug him. Yet he backed away, a message hidden in his eyes. Soonyoung backed away, still smiling. 

Jihoon calmed his jumping heart by a few deep breaths, and he waited for the concert to end. 

Once the concert ended, Jihoon felt so tired. His limbs ached, his throat hurting and sore, and he just wanted to curl on his bed, sleeping till the last day tomorrow was over. 

"Good job for today, Seventeen!" Seungcheol shouted, and they cheered. After a bit, they went on their cars, dividing the group into two. The drive to the dorm wasn't as silent to sleep as the members talked about how the concert went. 

"Jihoon." Seungcheol called, snapping the said composer out of his trance. "Huh?"

"Ey, just cause Soonyoung claimed him earlier.." Jeonghan chuckled, earning a glare from the younger.

Jihoon felt himself blushing and he looked out of the window, diverting his attention.

As they finally reached the dorm, Jihoon went to his shared room and laid. He closed his eyes for a moment, and he snapped them open when a certain guy jumped on him.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon exclaimed, surprised by the sudden attack. He was crushed into a tight hug in a very awkward position. 

Soonyoung was on his knees, Jihoon underneath him. 

"Jiho--- oops." Jisoo chuckled awkwardly, scratching his nape as he left. Jihoon groans inwardly, seeing his hyung's smirk before leaving the room. He bet his life that Jisoo already told the others of the situation they were in. 

"So, how's my wife doing?" Soonyoung teased, his eyebrows wiggling. Jihoon felt the heat rushing up to his cheeks as he tears his gaze apart from Soonyoung's piercing one. 

"I'm not your wife." Jihoon whispers, and Soonyoung chuckled. "Oh dear, not yet."

"Why did you told that to our fans?" Jihoon whined, burying his tomato-like face into Soonyoung's chest. 

"Why not? I just declared my love for you. Besides, those shippers will be happy." 

Jihoon can't deny Soonyoung's statement, "Ugh. I hate you." 

He mumbled against the dancer's chest. 

"Aww, Hoonie. I love my wife very much." Soonyoung cooed and hugged Jihoon into his chest. 

"Mm.." Jihoon hummed, and raised his head up. He looks at Soonyoung, and he smiles. 

"I love you too." 

"Cute!!!" They hear Seungcheol shouting from outside, and Jihoon groaned once he heard Jeonghan imitating Soonyoung's statement earlier. 

"Those guys, really." Jihoon shakes his head, sighing. 

"Ignore them. I want to cuddle with you." Soonyoung murmured against his hair, and he agrees, snaking his arms around the dancer's waist as they lay in pure silence, enjoying each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and it kinda sucks bUT SOONHOON MAKES IT BETTER!! I just died yesterday and at the same time I FELT ALIVE GDI KWON SOONYOUNG!!


End file.
